The scary yet bright awakening
by Lemon101
Summary: This is a story about what happens when stein kidnaps Maka and gives her a weird substance?
1. Chapter 1

**(prologue)**

Soul had just woken up from his peaceful sleep. He stretched his arms then rubbed his eyes. He couldn't help but notice something something felt missing. He got out of his bed and looked into the kitchen realizing Maka wasn't making him breakfast like she always does. He searched every room in their apartment, unning left and right, back and fourth, almost out of breath. He stopped and took a break realizing there was no trace of where she went.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking down the cobble stone road when they saw something or someone strange by the trees near the forest. They saw... **(insert creepy voice)** Stein. He was walking into the woods with something in his arms the two teens couldnt tell what it was from where they were standing until Black*Star saw out of the corner of his eye, a boot that looked like it had two metal straps in an 'x' form on the side. The two immediately dashhed off leaving dust in their track.

"Soul...SOUL!"

"What the hell do you want I'm busy!" Soul said with an angered voice.

He stepped from the bathroom zipping up his fly.

"We just saw Stein leave with Maka!" Black*Star shouted in Souls ear.

"What the hell why didn't you tell me earlier, God dammit. Now we have to go find her!" Soul yelled.

The kids (Soul, Black*Star, and Tsubaki) ran through the hallway that leads to the death room, and soul said to Lord Death in between breaths,

"Lord Death... Stein.. he..."

"Well spit it out man, we havent got all day." Lord Death

"Well we saw Stein leave town with Maka!" Tsubaki replied.

Then Spirit was heard walking down the hall, when all of the people in the room turned around all they saw was the crimson haired man standing there frozen like a brick wall. Then all they all they saw was a flash of crimson hair and dust leading down the hall. The group started to run after him, and on their way they ran into Kid and the girls (Patty and Liz). They asked why they were in such a hurry, after they explained why he completely understood and started to follow them.

Spirit had finally arrived at the creepy grey steps and took a step, slowly one at a time. He opened the rusted double doors and stepped inside. The more he walked inside the more furious he got, and with every step he got faster and faster. He was running by the time he got to the first door, he slammed it open with one swift punch and left a big crack going from the ceiling to the floor. He searched room after room the same way, all people could hear outside was _slam! slam! slam!._ He came to the realization that Stein wasnt there and gave up looking, he stopped and sat on the floor and yelled out in blind fury "I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!". The group was sitting on a building across the street and saw Spirit dash out of Steins house.

"Where do u think he's going?" Soul said with curiosity.

"Even your Go dpesnt know!" Black*Star replied.

* * *

Thank you for reading please comment! We will also write little short stories of other anime such as naruto and others during the writing of this story so people don't loose hope!.


	2. The sad awakening

Stein had arrived to a run down down building that he had recognised from many years ago... Arachnophobia's old hide out. He thought it was perfect for his plan with Maka. He walked in pushing the plain red entrance open with his hip. He couldn't open the door with his hands because they were filled with a small blond teenage meister, his own student. Stein walked down the hall calm as could be, thinking that nobody saw him leave town with Maka in his arms.

He came to a big room it looked like an experimentation room made for dissections and potion making. The room had a big rectangular steel grey table with four large poles, one sticking up from each corner. Pushed against the wall on the far right was a desk, on top of the desk was nothing but beakers and test tubes with a wheeling computer chair pushed neatly into it. The room looked like it was untouched for years.

He layed the the blond unconscious teen down on the table, and went rummaging through the drawers of the desk that was against the wall. He had found some medium sized chains (ironically). He took the chains and tied her limbs to the poles of the table. When he was done he stood at the end of the table starring at her body. He was admiring the way her clothes fit her body and every curve, he couldn't stop staring at her hourglass figure. Her clothes were ripped up, pretty much into ribbons, showing off her stomach. And the shreds of her skirt were being held together by the threads that were left of it. He found it very intriguing, she also had a little dried blood in the corner of her mouth from when he had struck her.

**_(flashback)_**

_Maka woke up from hearing a stone knocking on her window repeatedly. She climbed out of her bed and moved toward the window, opened it slowly trying not to wake soul up in the room just across the hall with the creaking of the rusted hinges. She looked down and saw the one person she least expected... ._

_"Stein, what are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes tiredly._

_"That doesn't matter right now, get dressed and come with me." he replied in a loud whisper trying not to wake the neighbors._

_"OK, give me one second." She said disappearing into her apartment, shutting the window behind her._

_ She walked to her closet and pulled out her red and black plaid skirt and white button up shirt with the yellow sweater vest following it. She slipped into her skirt, and started to put on the white shirt when she heard a small knock on the door. When she went to answer it all she had on was her skirt, a black tank top ans her white button up shirt that wasn't buttoned at all. _

_When she opened the door she saw Stein. He looked down and saw what she was weraring and when he did he felt a small blush appear on his face hoping she didn't see it. He stood frozen and all he could say was " Ugh..." Then she looked down and realized what he was blushing at. Her black tank top was clinging to her body showing off her curves and a little cleavage. "Oh, one sec let me finish changing." she said with a nervous giggle. When she was done she came out to find him standing in the middle of the living room with a mischevious grin on his face that made her a little nervous. _

_"Ready to go?" he asked still flashing the same grin._

_"Yeah let me grab my coat." she replied grabbing her black trench coat and throwing it over her shoulders._


	3. Chapter 3

_The two were walking down the streets when Maka decided to break the silence._

"_Where exaclty are we going?" she asked._

_"Just wanted to take a walk." He replied._

_ He stopped and stood there in the middle of the street, letting her walk about three feet in front of him. He stared at her lustfully at her body, undressing her in his mind._

_"Why did u stop?" she turned around and asked him._

_"Oh, nothing just looking around." he said with his unsettling grin again._

_ He looked around and saw an alley and pulled her into it, he was standing from her at the end. The alley was very narrow so when he pulled her into it their backs were against the walls and it made them stand in eachothers personal space._

_"what are we doing here?" she asked getting a little worried._

_ He started to lean in and kissed her gently on the lips, she thought he was going to respond to her question by whispering like it was a secret. It took her a second to realize what he was doing because his kiss was so passionate and full of life, it put her in a trance._

_ when she snapped out oh her trance ahe pushed him off of her, then tried to walk away when he grabbed her wrist and turned aroud. She looked in his eyes as he starred into hers, all she saw was desperation. She didnt care though, she yanked her wrist from his grasp and started to walk again. He ran infront of her and kissed her again with a little smack to the face cause she was walking fast ._

_She pushed him away and tried to punch him but he grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and innerlaced their fingers (So they looked like they were about to do a walts). All with one swift movement. _

_He asked with a very suductive voice "Why are you resisting?, Just give in to the sweet madness. My sweet, sweet madness."_

_The sound of his voice made her want to give in but she knew it wasn't right, or was it?.She thought about it for a minute and got an idea. She twirled herself around, which made his loosen his grip just enough so she could escape and started running until she found herself at a dead end, and was soon becoming cornered by the lust filled man._

_He stood so close the her pinning her up the wall. She knew it was no use trying to escape him, so she stood there waiting for him to make his move so she could slip away. But she was wrong, his grip was too tight and there was no chance of getting away._

_He started kissing her passionately and a little rough so she couldn't scream, he forced his tounge through her lips and was swaping his saliva with hers. The taste of his spit and tounge were making her sick to her stomach, the taste of cigarretes and poison. She was starting to think it would be a good idea to puke in his mouth, she knew it wouldn't be hard to force up the vomit cause of the taste and the fact that his tounge was going so far down her throat that it was almost hitting her uvula._

_So thats what she did since he wouln't let her go she puked in his mouth. _

_He stumbled backward at the gross impact. Then walked up to her with rage trying to keep his cool but failed, He punched her knocking her out cold making her land on the hard ground._

**(End flashback)**

* * *

**Thank you for reading i'm having a busy weekend so i might not be writing as fast as i hoped, so just hang in there :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

Stein walked along the side of the table next to the blond beauty, dragging his first two fingers up her leg.

She started waking up slowly, blinking her her green eyed. When she heard those words "What soft skin you have."

She jolted her head up to the sound of the voice. "Maybe we can turn it into sand paper." She started shaking in fear of the words remembering what he tried to do to her when they first met.

When her vision came to a focus she saw the tall silver haired man holding a needle filled with some weird green fluid.

She started struggling and yanking at the chains trying to get them loose so she could run away. He swing his leg over the table, straddling her by the thighs, pining her arms down, and kissing her neck and jawline working his way to her lips. While still holding the needle in his left hand trying not to get her with it just yet.

He swiftly moved his arm and injected the needle into her thigh being cautious of his own. She stopped struggling almost instantly, and started to give into the passionate kiss he was giving her.

He broke the kiss and climbed off of her and looked down at her. Her eyes were still closed from the heat of the moment. She calmed down, opened her eyes and looked at the man.

"Can you let me go now" She asked annoyed.

"Now why on earth would I do that when I went through all the trouble of getting you here and calming you down."

"Fine, then come down here for a second."

"What for?"

"I have something to tell you."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Just come here."

He brought his face down to hers "Now what?" He asked. Then all of a sudden she smacks their faces together in a lust filled kiss.

"That's what." She responded and a devilish voice. "Now will you let me go?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading sorry for not posting i've just been busy. and sorry for any mispelled word or mistakes.**


	5. This loving night

This is just a short chapter sorry but i dont have a lot of time right now.

* * *

Stein walked over to the head of the table and undid the chains to her arms "I'm only going to let your arms free. We don't want you to run off again, now do we?" He _tried_ to sound innocent. "Who ever said i would run off?" Maka said wrapping her arms around his neck. She was only centimeters from his face and he could feel her breath linger onto his face.

He slowly kissed her laying her back down on the bed stuck in the kiss. She started tugging at his lab coat sending the message for him to take it off. He quickly caught on and stripped himself of the coat and threw it in a corner to be found later. They spent about 7 minutes taking eachothers clothes off and when they were completly stripped of their clothing.

He sat leaned up and looked at her naked body just stuck in awe. His eyes lingered from her nose to her lips, then from her lips to her collarbone, from her collarbone to her breasts. He thought to himself 'wow she really does have boobs. I bet if she didn't wear such a loose baggy shirt she wouldn't look so flat chested' "Come on sensei don't tease me like that just do it." He looked up at her as she pulled him from his thoughts. "Alright if you insist."

He brushed his throbing memeber against her enterence, then with one swift motion he thrusted inside of her making her give out a small moan. "Did I hurt you?" "No not even close" 'Isn't she a virgin?' he asked himself then felt ashamed asuming it was him that wasn't that big, but he was the very opposite. He started pumping slowly, then got faster and faster within the seconds.

After about 5 minutes of pumping she started moaning more and more signaling that she was about to reach her climax, and so was he. "STEIN" she yelled while she reached her peak. The white stick substance got all over there stomachs and upper legs. Stein rolled off of her and to the side and looked at her bright green eyes. she soon drifted off to a cold sleep. He got off the table and walked over to the side of the room and grabbed a blanket then layed it over her, then he walked over to end of the table and undid the chains around her ankles trying to be very so he wouldn't wake her. He layed back on the cold table and she adjusted herself still asleep so now they were spooning "I've admired you from a far my dear Maka, my love" he then started drifting off to sleep in the loving night.

* * *

Finally finished (She stretches her arms out) I don't know if ill post anymore of this story so please review so i know to continue or not. and please ignore any mistakes. and again thanks for reading :D.


End file.
